crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Pits and Falls
Pits and falls are recurring obstacles throughout the ''Crash Bandicoot'' series. They usually involve a large fall or dip in the path that often contain spikes or dangerous liquids, but are sometimes simply very large holes with an unseen bottom. Falling into them usually results in a instant death. ''Crash Bandicoot Falls in this game are mainly just gaps in the path that Crash must jump over. Usually, Crash dies when he falls into a pit, which may be an endless hole, or may contain water or toxic waste. Aku Aku cannot protect Crash from this type of death. Occasionally, there are falls where Crash does not die upon falling. For example, in Heavy Machinery, Crash must fall into a hole to access a secret area, and must later fall down to complete the level. Cortex Strikes Back Falls appear in nearly every level that is performed on foot. In the jungle-themed levels there are pits that Crash must jump into where blue rats emerge from the floor. Crash must spin them to advance. One of those jungle levels is named The Pits due to this. They also play a large part in chase levels when the bridges collapse and the object chasing Crash falls in. In Un-Bearable, Crash can fall into one of these pits to access a secret area. Warped Once again, falls appear in most levels. They play a large role in the Cortex boss fight, in which Cortex must be spun into one to lose a hitpoint. They also appear in all four motorcycle racing levels. However, in these levels, when Crash falls into a pit, he doesn't die, but rather he loses a lot of time and returns nearby to the track. Crash Team Racing Many race tracks contain holes. When a racer falls into an endless pit, after a brief time, the racer is brought back to the track by Aku Aku or Uka Uka (depending on the character). Such falls should be avoided as it wastes a lot of time. In some tracks, such as Oxide Station, there are long falls that need to be made to follow the course. Crash Bash Certain types of minigames have pits. All four Polar Push arenas, as well as the Polar Push style Bearminator boss fight take place with a large icy platform surrounded by a pit. The goal is to push the opponents into the pit. If a player is pushed into the pit (or falls there on his/her own), that player loses the round. Also, there is a large pit surrounding the track in all four Crash Dash arenas, in which case, similar to the racing levels in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and Crash Team Racing, any player who falls in there will be brought back to the track in a nearby spot. The other minigame that contains pits and falls is Space Bash, where the floor disappears when exploded by nearby TNT crates and nitro crates. Any player who falls into such a hole instantly loses the round. In Ring Ding and Mallet Mash, it looks like there is a pit surrounding the circular arenas that players can fall into, but players actually cannot fall into it as there must be an invisible wall. The Wrath of Cortex In the Atlasphere levels, if the Atlasphere falls off the edge of the path or into a pit, it will fall apart and Crash will lose a life. The first Crunch boss takes place in a large pit so that it is harder to get around. As always, they appear in the dragon chases that occur in castle levels. Unlike the other pits and falls in the series, when Crash gets hurt by an enemy, he won't die when he falls into a pit or a fall as long as he's flashing. This is useful for scoring easy platinum relics. Also, Smokey and the Bandicoot contains holes, but unlike racing levels in previous games, Crash dies when he drives into the hole, and the race restarts at the beginning. The Huge Adventure Similar to other platforming games, there are many pits in which Crash dies instantly when falling even if he has an Aku Aku mask. N-Tranced The on-foot levels and atlasphere levels contain falls. For some long pits in the Arabian levels, Crash must ride a magic carpet to get across. Crash Nitro Kart Exactly like Crash Team Racing. Twinsanity Falls come up in almost every location. They appear mostly in Rollerbrawl levels. In the Ice climb, one false move would cause you to fall into the oblivion below. They once again appear in the classic Rusty Walrus Chase sequence, where they appear on Crash's path by surprise. Also, in the Madame Amberly boss fight, if Cortex falls off the piano then he will die. Crash Tag Team Racing These aren't as important in this game, but if you fail a jump then you will fall and explode. Crash Boom Bang! These crop up in most minigames, most notably the Atlasphere minigames, where if you fall off the edge of the map, you are out. Crash of the Titans While falls are found in most locations, suffering from one causes Crash to lose some health instead of die, although the effects are otherwise like dying. If Crash has too litle health, they will cause him to die. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Like in ''Crash of the Titans, Crash will lose health if he falls into a pit. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Pits and falls reprise their roles they had in the first three games. ru:Яма Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Hazards Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled